Apprends moi la cuisine!
by lunny
Summary: C’est un fait bien malheureux, mais Doméki ne sait pas faire la cuisine, qu’est ce que ça donne quand Watanuki essaye de lui inculquer cet art sacré ? DomékixWatanuki


**Titre : **Apprends-moi la cuisine !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp. Watanuki dispense ses cours de cuisine à Doméki seulement… Argh pas juste !

**Genre :** yaoi et lemon

**Avertissement : **yaoi, donc homophobes : votre place n'est pas ici ! N'oublions pas le lemon dans le chapitre qui je l'espère en ravira plus d'une (non je ne peux définitivement pas parler de lectorat masculin…) pour les autres et ben bye !

**Résumé :** C'est un fait bien malheureux, mais Doméki ne sait pas faire la cuisine, qu'est ce que ça donne quand Watanuki essaye de lui inculquer cet art sacré ? DomékixWatanuki

**Note **: Vu le nombre de fois où je cuisine, je crois que j'éviterai de m'attarder sur la recette en elle-même. (oui j'avoue être une vraie catastrophe…) L'idée m'est venue d'après une image (on peut voir Fye, Kurogané, Shaolan, Doméki et Watanuki dans une cuisine, c'est trop marrant .) Mon premier vrai lemon sur ce couple. Ça doit pas être si compliqué non ?

Bonne lecture !

Non mais qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi devait-il endurer ça ! Si Yûko s'était trouvé là, elle aurait sûrement rit en disant qu'il l'avait bien cherché. Mais non, Watanuki n'avait rien cherché ! Il avait juste voulu se débarrasser de cet imbécile en l'aidant. Mais, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que se serait une catastrophe. Watanuki se tourna vers la source de ses problèmes. Portant un tablier qui devait être à l'origine, blanc et avait mis un bandana(1) pour protéger ses cheveux. Il essayait tant bien que mal de séparer le blanc des œufs, du jaune. Tellement concentré sur sa tâche, oui parce que pour une fois, il était concentré, il commença à inclure malgré lui le blanc dans le bol qui contenait des jaunes.

- Haaa ! L'autre bol ! L'autre bol ! hurla Watanuki en gesticulant.

Doméki le regarda sans comprendre. Le blanc s'écoulait de l'œuf et allait rejoindre les jaunes.

Watanuki, n'écoutant que son courage, se précipita et attrapant le bol contenant les blancs, il s'élança en avant sur la table. Il réussit à intervertir les deux bols à temps.

- Ouf, sauvé ! s'exclama Watanuki rassuré

Doméki regarda un instant son camarade étalé sur la table tenant à bout de bras le bol qu'il avait empoigné. Il mis le jaune de l'œuf dans l'autre bol tout en murmurant :

- Imbécile…

- Quoi ! se vexa le cuisiner hors pair. Tu crois que c'est imbécile de t'éviter de te tromper.

En toute bonne logique, Doméki hocha la tête et voyant le regard furibond de Watanuki s'expliqua :

- Si je mets un peu de blanc dans les jaunes, c'est pas si grave. Puisque à la fin on mélange tout ensemble.

Oui, c'était en toute bonne foi, c'est vrai quoi, c'était pas si horrible. Le médium ne pensait même pas à sa propre sécurité. Tiens, en sautant comme ça, il aurait pu s'étaler lamentablement et recevoir le blanc sur lui, même pire, il aurait pu se couper avec les instruments de cuisine traînant sur la table. Et lui qui sauvait le blanc comme si sa vie en dépendait. S'il ne le connaissait pas, il aurait dit qu'il était fou. Mais le connaissant, il disait juste que c'était un imbécile. Watanuki, qui paraissait indigné de cette attitude, lui hurla dessus, pourquoi changer :

- Ouais peut-être ! Mais c'est avec des petites erreurs comme ça que l'on peut rater un plat !

- N'en parlons plus, puisqu'il n'y a pas eu d'erreur, conclut Doméki, très fatigué par la boule de nerfs qu'était son ami.

Watanuki râla un peu, mais laissa passer. Ils continuèrent donc la recette, un gâteau en chocolat. Une recette simple habituellement. Après divers cris :

- Non ! Doméki faut pas mettre deux cuillères de sel !

- Argh ! Vite éteint le feu, le chocolat va brûler !

- Fais attention au sucre !

- Beurrer le moule ! Il faut beurrer le moule !

- Fais attention ça coule !

Après divers gestes héroïques du cuisiner :

Watanuki s'élança vers Doméki et envoya le contenu de la cuillère criminelle sur la table.

Watanuki s'élançant vers la cuisinière, prit la casserole contenant le chocolat et la posa sur la table.

Watanuki s'élançant encore, rattrapa le paquet de sucre qui allait dire bonjour au sol.

Watanuki attrapa habillement le beurre et s'élançant pour récupérer le moule, le beurra.

Watanuki s'élança une énième fois et évita que le contenu du récipient s'étale sur la table avec le sel.

Après divers commentaires de l'apprenti cuisinier :

-Deux ou une, je vois pas la différence.

-La crème brûlé a bon goût alors pourquoi pas ça ?

-C'est que du sucre, ça peut s'enlever.

-C'est pas du beurre qui va le rendre plus bon.

-Un petit peu en moins c'est pas si important… (2)

Et quelques échanges plus ou moins courtois :

- Imbécile.

- Mais qui m'a foutu un incapable pareil ?

- J'ai rien demandé moi.

- Pas ma faute si dans un geste de sollicitude, je t'ai proposé de l'aide !

- Fallait pas le faire.

- Imbécile.

Ils réussirent à mettre le moule contenant la pâte dans le four. Ils retirèrent leurs équipement sali par différents ingrédients. Watanuki s'écroula presque sur une chaise. Il passa sa main sur son front enlevant la sueur. Il soupira profondément. Enfin, il daigna lever ses yeux fatigués pour observer Doméki. Ce dernier tranquillement adossé contre un mur, observait le four. Il se tourna vers le cuisinier et demanda d'une voix terne :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On attend que le gâteau soit cuit. Il y a la vaisselle à faire, répondit Watanuki. Mais avant…

Le garçon se dirigea vers la table, il prit dans ses mains le récipient qui contenait encore un peu de pâte. Il retourna s'asseoir et le posa sur ses genoux. Doméki attentif le regardait faire. Il se demandait bien ce que pouvait encore bien avoir inventé cet imbécile. L'imbécile de ses pensées (3) passa presque avec cérémonie son doigt sur le récipient. Il récolta le liquide chocolaté et lécha son doigt…

Doméki, s'il n'avait pas eu ce flegme qui le caractérisait, aurait simplement rejoint le sol de stupéfaction. A faute de tomber par terre, il se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux, puis un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage. Watanuki, bien que médiocre observateur, (4) avait perçu le cheminement des pensées de son ami. Bien que difficile à deviner à cause du masque qu'il affichait, peut-être était-ce l'habitude ? En tout cas, reprenant du liquide chocolaté, il le porta à sa bouche tout en disant étonnamment calme(5):

- Quoi que tu penses, je ne suis pas un gamin.

Doméki, le sourire moqueur toujours aux lèvres, répliqua :

- Tu connais un autre terme pour désigner quelqu'un qui se comporte comme un gosse ?

Watanuki lui tira une langue rose. Et détourna sa tête, pour que son champ de vision de réduise à la fenêtre. Doméki, qui se trouvait maintenant debout face à Watanuki, mit une main sous son menton l'air pensif. Puis déclara fixant le médium :

- Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu faisais ça…

- Parce que tu penses ? se moqua le médium.

- Plus que toi à mon avis, déclara l'archer retrouvant son sourire moqueur.

Le grognement qu'émit Watanuki après cette réplique montrait son mécontentement. Mais il ne répliqua pas. Il n'avait pas envie de s'énerver alors qu'il goûtait le liquide noirâtre délicieux. Ce goût sucré qui se répandait dans sa bouche, ses papilles s'agitaient sous le goût chocolaté et sa langue en demandait encore. Il ferma les yeux savourant le goût dans sa bouche.

Quand il disparût, il parla d'une voix faible :

- Mon père me laissait toujours lécher les couverts et récipient si je voulais quand il avait fini et que je l'avais aidé. Il disait que c'était comme une récompense de pouvoir goûter ce qu'on avait préparer…

Watanuki ouvrit les yeux, il se trouva face au visage de Doméki qui le regardait. Watanuki poussa un cri et faillit tomber de sa chaise. Heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Il interrogea d'un regard furieux Doméki. Ce dernier se contenta de dire :

-Dans ce cas, j'ai aussi le droit à ma part.

Watanuki regarda surpris le garçon agenouillé à sa hauteur. Le fait que Doméki lui demande n'était pas si étonnant après tout. Il savait très bien que Doméki adorait manger. Mais Watanuki refusa et resserra son emprise sur le récipient. Watanuki tonna bien fort :

-Pas question ! J'ai presque fait tout le travail !

-T'abuses là ! s'exclama Doméki. Rien que pour avoir accepté que tu m'enseigne la cuisine, j'ai le droit !

-Ah non ! démentit fortement Watanuki. C'est moi qui ai du te supporter ! Et en plus c'était pour t'aider !

-Tu crois que j'avais que ça à faire de venir chez toi un week-end ? questionna l'archer.(6)

-Et bien, si c'est comme ça, t'avais pas qu'à venir ! se vexa Watanuki.

C'est vrai quoi, Doméki n'avait aucune reconnaissance. Lui aussi, il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Puis c'était vexant que l'archer ne le considère pas comme une priorité, c'était son ami comme même. C'était honteux ! Lui qui s'était proposé alors qu'il avait du mal à le supporter. Watanuki serra les dents. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il boudait tout simplement.

Doméki, habitué aux changements d'humeur de son ami, n'en fut pas troublé. Il empoigna la main du médium. Doucement repliant les doigts fins du garçon, il laissa l'index déplier. Il le passa sur le rebord du récipient comme le médium l'avait déjà fait. Il l'approcha de sa bouche et le lécha :

- Hé ! s'exclama Watanuki.

Il avait suivit le geste arrêtant de bouder. Il essaya de retirer sa main de celle de l'autre garçon, mais il la maintenait fermement. Le rouge lui montant aux joues, il commença à s'agiter en criant :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais !

- Ferme-la, ordonna Doméki. Je prends ma part.

- Mais… mais, bégaya Watanuki extrêmement gênée. Pourquoi tu utilises pas tes doigts !

- Lavés pas envie de le refaire… expliqua simplement l'archer.

Watanuki hésita à protester. Mais au point où il en était, c'est à dire l'épuisement, il se contenta d'observer Doméki le rouge aux joues. Il vit la langue se déplacer tout doucement le long de son doigt. Lécher la moindre parcelle de chocolat. Il regarda Doméki pencher la tête pour récupérer un peu du liquide sur le bord. C'était étrange, hypnotisant, fascinant. Sa langue qui s'agitait autour de son doigt. La langue délaissa le doigt. Watanuki sentit Doméki diriger son doigt vers le récipient. Watanuki reprenant le contrôle de sa main, se dégagea doucement de celle de Doméki. Celui-ci le laissa faire attendant.

Avec dextérité, Watanuki racla le fond du récipient avec son doigt. Fixant Doméki dans les yeux, il lui tendit son doigt. Ce n'était pas très normal, Watanuki en avait conscience. Mais quand on est habitué à avoir plein de choses anormales autour de nous, ce n'était pas bien grave ce qu'il faisait. Il sentit la salive chaude de Doméki s'imprégner sur son doigt. Il léchait avec application et gourmandise. Watanuki, s'il n'était pas absorbé par le mouvement sensuel de cette langue, aurait vu le regard brûlant de son propriétaire. Il le fixait comme voulant le dévorer. C'est peut-être ce qu'il faisait commençant par le doigt pour finir par tout le corps. La langue s'activait rapidement. Watanuki se surprenait à souhaiter qu'elle aille plus vite, beaucoup plus vite… Doméki relâcha la main qu'il avait enserrée encore une fois. Watanuki racla encore une fois le récipient. Il approcha son doigt du visage de l'archer une nouvelle fois. Doméki s'était quelque peu reculé pour être plus à l'aise. Watanuki du se pencher un peu plus et il finit par perdre l'équilibre. Il se rattrapa comme il pu et heurta Doméki.

Quand le récipient heurta le sol, le bruit caractéristique de l'acier parvenu à leurs oreilles. Le récipient incriminé se balança quelques secondes, puis il arrêta de se balancer devenant stable. Il resta sur le sol, intacte… (7)

Watanuki se frotta la tête de sa main propre en gémissant de douleur. Il leva les yeux vers Doméki. Il rougit voyant que dans sa chute, il avait imprégné d'un peu de chocolat la joue de son ami. Il hésita un moment. A genoux, il s'approcha et avançant son visage vers celui de Doméki, il lécha sa joue. Il savoura le goût chocolaté en fermant les yeux, il déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de Doméki. Il était indéniable que le goût du chocolat était meilleur sur la peau de Doméki que sur son doigt. Quand le liquide chocolaté fut entièrement avalé, Watanuki s'éloigna.

Doméki, s'il fut surpris n'en laissa rien paraître. Il attrapa la main de son homologue et l'approcha de sa bouche. Watanuki hypnotisé, suivait le trajet de son doigt imprégné de chocolat. Il détacha son regard de celui-ci pour croiser le regard brûlant de son ami, bien qu'il doute que les amis fassent ça entre eux. Enfin, les amis ne passaient pas non plus leur temps à se sauver la vie… Doméki ayant capté le regard de Watanuki ne le lâcha pas. Très doucement, il lécha l'extrémité du doigt du garçon. Rien que ce geste fit frissonner Watanuki. Il sentait une chaleur étrangère s'immiscer dans son corps. Et se diriger anormalement vers son ventre ou plutôt son bas ventre. C'était agréable et étrange à la fois. Ses joues rougissaient tandis que la voix de Doméki, anormalement rauque, s'éleva dans la pièce :

-Dis-moi…

Watanuki sentit son corps réagir à cause de cette voix rauque, à moins que ça soit à cause de ce regard brûlant, il ne savait guère. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas en état de poser la question.

-Est-ce que tu aimerai…

La langue se promenait maintenant le long du doigt du garçon. Watanuki sentit sa respiration accéléré sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il rougissait, n'essayant pas de récupérer son doigt, bizarrement, il attendait que Doméki finisse, comme s'il en avait envie…

-Que je fasse ça…

Si Watanuki avait été honnête, il aurait répondu qu'il aimait déjà ce qu'il faisait. Mais il semblait qu'il ait perdu la parole. Ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas briser ce moment…

-Sur ton sexe ? (8)

Watanuki n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche de stupéfaction que Doméki avait déjà englobé son doigt de sa bouche.

Il sentit une étrange sensation. Il sentait l'excitation le gagner alors qu'il ignorait pourquoi. Les mots crus qu'il avait entendu, peut-être ou simplement, l'image provocante qu'avait formé son cerveau. S'il était choqué ? sûrement. Entendre ça de la bouche de quelqu'un qu'on considère comme un ami est choquant. S'il était étonné ? pas tant que ça, la situation était déjà bizarre, ça avait tout le temps été bizarre entre eux. C'est vrai qu'il faut être gravement atteint pour devenir ami avec quelqu'un qu'on ne peut pas supporter. Mais la question qui tourmentait Watanuki était bien d'un autre cadre à savoir : Est-ce qu'il aimerai qu'il fasse ça sur son sexe ?(9)

Mais bizarrement, ça ne le torturait pas tant que ça puisque le fait que Doméki s'approchait ne le dérangeait pas. Peut-être était-ce car il se ruinait les neurones à trouver une réponse. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il ne le repoussa pas quand il souffla sur ses lèvres.

Doméki se pencha en avant, les deux mains de chaque côté du corps du cuisiner à même le sol. Pour des mains qu'il voulait garder propres, c'était raté. Il sentit les lèvres douces contre les siennes. Watanuki avait fermé les yeux. Doméki mordilla doucement ces lèvres pour qu'elles s'entrouvrent, doucement avec lenteur, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Pour qu'il s'habitue à se faire embrasser. Elles s'entrouvrirent timidement, laissant passer une langue avide de ce goût sucré, ce goût chocolaté. Une caresse avec une langue sur son homologue. Les papilles s'excitent, la langue remue suivant l'autre dans sa danse.

Watanuki avait peut-être l'impression de fondre.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il se rapproche, pour se fondre dans Doméki.

Watanuki a peut-être l'impression de se noyer dans ces sensations.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il se raccroche, pour ne pas se noyer dans les cheveux de Doméki.

Watanuki a peut-être l'impression de plaisir.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il gémit, son impression de plaisir dans la bouche de Doméki.

Mais ce qui est sûr dans toutes ces sensations, c'est qu'elles l'enivrent, le saoulent de leurs douceurs, le noient dans leurs saveurs. Et il aimerait que ces sensations ne s'arrêtent jamais.

Pourtant quand la bouche de Doméki s'éloigna, il ne la rattrapa pas. Il resta là, les yeux fermés attendant qu'elle revienne.

Doméki s'amusait de voir le jeune homme ainsi silencieux. Il caressa sa joue de son doigt. Il avait la peau douce. Watanuki gémit doucement sous cette caresse. Doméki, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, s'approcha de sa joue et l'embrassa. Un léger attouchement qui le fit trembler de frustration. Toujours en l'embrassant, il se dirigea vers son oreille. Il en mordilla le lobe, pas trop fort pour qu'il ne ressente que du plaisir. Un gémissement franchit les lèvres du médium. Il aurait voulu supplier, mais il avait honte. Honte de ressentir autant de chose. Il entendit distinctement dans son oreille la voix de son bourreau, grave et chaude :

- Alors, réponds, tu aimerais ou pas ?

Si le corps de Watanuki l'avait dominé, il aurait hurlé un oui à faire pâlir les actrices de pornos (10) Malheureusement pour Doméki, car il aurait bien voulu, Watanuki n'était pas dominé par son corps. Il se contenta de mordre ses lèvres pour essayer de cesser de gémir. Mauvaise idée car Doméki s'amusa à lui lécher les lèvres. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour que de nouveau, Watanuki gémisse.

Doméki promena ses mains sur le visage de Watanuki tout en l'observant. Ses yeux hermétiquement clos, sa bouche entrouverte laissant passer un souffle chaud, la rougeur sur ses joues. Il prit doucement les lunettes de son ami et les posa sur la table un peu au-dessus d'eux puisqu'ils étaient à genoux. Watanuki ouvrit doucement les yeux faisant apparaître ses yeux bleus. Il ne voyait pas très bien les contours du visage de son partenaire, mais il devinait son sourire amusé. Il leva son doigt et traça les lèvres de Doméki. Il le laissa faire, c'était agréable. Quand le doigt s'éloigna, il s'approcha brusquement et embrassa l'autre jeune homme. Il l'allongea sur le sol tout en l'embrassant. Il quitta ses lèvres pour se promener dans son cou où il forma un suçon. Le souffle précipité du médium était la seule musique dans cette pièce. Une main de Doméki descendit, il déboutonna à l'aveuglette car toujours en train d'appliquer un suçon à Watanuki. Il sentit celui-ci s'agiter sous lui. Pour qu'il cesse, il appuya sur la bosse déformant le caleçon du jeune homme. Un cri retentit dans la pièce et il n'était pas de douleur. Doméki passant sa main dans le caleçon du cuisinier et caressa sa virilité. Watanuki qui avait de pus en plus de mal de ne pas laisser échapper de cri, essayait de se débattre, tentative inutile. La voix toujours aussi chaude caressa son oreille encore une fois :

- Tu aimerais que je le fasse ?

- On est dans la cuisine, arriva à articuler Watanuki, proie des sensations de plaisir et accessoirement proie de Doméki.

- Et alors ? interrogea Doméki, qui semblait s'en foutre le moins du monde.

- Pas hygiénique, réussit tant bien que mal le pauvre médium, Doméki ne cessant ses attouchements.

Doméki, s'il n'était pas réputé pour être aussi expressif qu'une pierre, aurait sûrement éclaté de rire. Une excuse des plus minables si le cuisiner voulait se défiler. Mais il doutait que ce soit ça, il avait même l'impression que le jeune homme était sérieux. Il lécha son lobe lui faisant pousser un gémissement tandis que sa main caressait le sexe chaud. Il se contenta de lui dire :

- Si ça te gêne tant, je peux avaler tout…

Si Watanuki était rouge, là il gagna le prix de la couleur tomate, il bafouilla quelque chose mais échoua, il ne réessaya pas, toute tentative étant vouée à l'échec car les attouchements continuaient. Malheureusement pour lui, ne lui permettant pas de jouir.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question…

Watanuki murmura quelque chose. Doméki n'ayant pas entendu lui demanda :

- Je n'ai pas entendu, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Watanuki rouge de honte ou de plaisir, il ne savait lui-même murmura un peu plus fort pour que Doméki l'entende :

-Oui…

Doméki eut un sourire victorieux. Il rampa en arrière jusqu'à arriver là où sa main s'activait. Doucement, il abaissa les vêtements de la pauvre victime qui avait cessé de gigoter. Il approcha sa bouche du sexe gonflé. Avec sadisme, il souffla sur l'organe, un gémissement plaintif se fit entendre tandis que les hanches gigotaient. Il lécha l'organe savourant le goût salé de la peau. Il se pencha en avant et engloba le sexe d'un seul coup. Un cri retentit dans la pièce, plaisir et surprise mêlé. Doméki imposa un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Les hanches de Watanuki se mouvaient seules tandis qu'il essayait de retenir ses cris sans grand résultat. L'impression d'humidité sur son sexe, le mouvement frénétique de la bouche, l'étau qui l'enveloppait, toutes ses raisons faisaient qu'il ressentait un plaisir exquis, divin. Il jouit dans la bouche de Doméki se cambrant et hurlant.

Comme il l'avait promis, et qu'il l'aurait fait de toutes façons, il avala la substance blanche. Il revint embrasser Watanuki, le goût âcre du sperme se répandit dans leurs bouches tandis qu'ils échangeaient un énième baiser. Ce dernier, en chemise, les mains caressant les cheveux de Doméki sentit son érection. Un regard interrogateur, suivit d'un haussement d'épaules, une moue boudeuse, un signe négatif de tête, un regard furieux et des mots murmurés une énième fois à une oreille :

- Tu es sûr ?

Watanuki hocha la tête, il semblerait qu'un accord se soit fait entre les deux parties sans échanger quelques mots. Doméki approcha son compagnon, il le plaça sur ses genoux, il passa sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale, caressante et rassurante, elle continua son trajet abandonnant les vertèbres, elle se dirigea vers les fesses du propriétaire. De l'autre main, il le souleva un peu. Le médium bien que crispé, se laissait faire, il plaça sa tête dans le cou de l'archer et se plaça à genoux, un de chaque côté de son amant. Reconnaissant, l'amant en question l'embrassa dans le cou. Il pénétra doucement un doigt dans l'antre inviolé. Il sentit son amant se crisper autour de l'intrus. Doucement, il lui caressa les cheveux. Il sentit les mains du médium se resserrer désespérément sur sa chemise en geignant. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe avec douceur. Il sentit le corps se détendre progressivement, il bougea son doigt essayant d'aller le moins rapidement possible. Doucement quand il sentit ses allers et venues moins difficile et que son amant ne geignait plus, il entra un deuxième doigt. Il recommença le même manège. Quand il le sentit prêt à l'accueillir, il retira ses doigts. Il défit sa ceinture et délivra son érection pulsante, Watanuki était légèrement crispé. Il releva la tête tandis que Doméki guidait ses fesses vers son sexe. Leurs regards se croisèrent, Doméki s'avança doucement et essaya de rassurer son médium en l'embrassant. ça n'atténua pas la douleur quand il le pénétra, mais ça le rassura, Doméki ne lui ferait pas trop mal. Le sexe était pénétré entièrement après maint arrêt et geignant u pénétré. Doucement, Doméki fit basculer Watanuki. Il se retrouva alors sur le dos, Doméki le surplombant. Très doucement, ce dernier imprégna un mouvement de va et vient. Le frottement de son sexe contre les parois étroites l'excitait au plus haut point. Mais il ne fallait pas blesser sa boule de nerfs préféré. Il se permit cependant à aller plus vite quand il sentit les hanches de Watanuki se mouvoir pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Les hurlements emplirent la pièce. Les deux corps se mouvaient, se rencontraient et s'éloignaient dans une cadence de plus en plus infernale.

Quand Watanuki jouit, il ne pensa pas l'hygiène de sa cuisine, d'ailleurs il semblerait qu'il n'était plus capable d'avoir une pensée. Doméki jouit dans un râle, à son tour sentant les muscles se contracter autour de son sexe. Doméki se dégagea du médium essoufflé.

Il s'adossa au montant de la table. Watanuki qui voyait trouble se frotta les yeux. Récupérant ses lunettes, Doméki les lui enfila tandis que Watanuki se rapprochait à tâtons. Il se laissa aller dans les bras de Doméki en poussant un soupir d'aise. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire tout en observant le cuisiner à semi nu dans ses bras. Adorablement craquant.

Watanuki renifla l'odeur de Doméki, un mélange d'encens et quelque chose de doux, et puis un peu de brûlé… Watanuki écarquilla les yeux. Il se précipita vers le four uniquement vêtu d'une chemise blanche débraillée, le reste ayant disparu dans leurs ébats.

Il prit habillement un gant de cuisine pour ne pas se brûler. Il ouvrit le four et en sortit le gâteau.

Du moins, la chose brûlé qui aurait du être un gâteau.

Watanuki posa le plat fumant sur la table de cuisine. Il regarda le résultat de leur effort. Il afficha un visage attristé tandis qu'il murmurait :

- Non, il est brûlé…

Doméki se releva, correctement habillé. Il enlaça la taille de son cuisiner et regarda le triste résultat. Il posa une bise sur la joue de Watanuki et dit avec une voix pleine de promesse :

- On en fera un autre…

**Fin !**

Notes

(1) D'après mon ordi, y a une faute sur bandana, mais il me met comme correction : bandant… Mon ordi est un pervers ?

(2) De mauvaise foi le Doméki, non ?

(3) L'auteur : Que c'est romantique…

Watanuki : Je dois le prendre comment ?

L'auteur : Ben au moins, il pense à toi

(4) Watanuki : Je ne suis pas un médiocre observateur !

Doméki : Non, tu es un imbécile.

(5)Watanuki : Dois-je comprendre que je suis agité ?

L'auteur : Très agité.

Doméki : Trop agité

(6) Moi qui croyait que ça lui plaisait…

(7)Doméki : C'était nécessaire de préciser ?

L'auteur : Pas envie d'avoir le comité des protecteurs des droits des récipients sur le dos.

(8)L'auteur : Un peu cru, non ?

Doméki : marre d'attendre !

(9) L'auteur : J'ai honte…

Doméki : Moi aussi…

(10) Doméki : C'est indispensable de mettre ça

L'auteur : Je sais pas mais en tout cas, j'ai l'impression d'écrire une fic porno

Watanuki : c'est ce que tu fais…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'auteur (relisant le lemon) :

- Raah ! J'enrage ! Au début ça avait l'air bien mais la fin du lemon donne une impression de bâclé !

Doméki (lisant le lemon lui aussi) :

- T'as pas honte ? J'ai l'air d'être un gros pervers !

Watanuki (lisant le lemon les joues rouges) :

- Et moi, je me laisse sauter dessus comme ça !

L'auteur (voyant le regard noir des deux bishos) :

- Hé ! Ça m'a mis plus d'une semaine à le faire ! Si c'est comme ça, la prochaine fois, je fais un WatanukixHimawari ! Et je tue Doméki !

Watanuki (hurlant de joie) :

- Ouais ! Pour une fois, je finirai pas avec cet imbécile.

L'auteur (criant encore plus fort) :

- T'as pas honte ! Moi qui me tue à vous mettre ensemble !

Doméki (déprime dans son coin) :

- Il préfère Himawari… Pourtant je lui sauve la vie moi.

L'auteur (essayant de consoler Doméki) :

- De toutes façons, c'est un imbécile, il y a plein d'autres gars mieux que lui !

Doméki (s'écroule en pleurant) :

- Mais je l'aime, moiii !

Watanuki (saute sur Doméki) :

- Mais je plaisantais mon Domé-chan rien qu'à moi !

Watanuki roule la pelle du siècle à Doméki.

L'auteur (essuyant une larme de joie) :

- Si seulement le manga pouvait se finir comme ça… D'ailleurs il sort quand le prochain ? Je sais pas… envoyez des reviews et répondez-moi !


End file.
